


Molloy Madness Memo's - TVA

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: Daniels scribbless about the first time he read Armands memoir, The Vampire Armand.





	Molloy Madness Memo's - TVA

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote on tumblr -

Reading your memoirs was the first time, despite Marius breaking the good news that you lived as soon as he thought it opportune (for my sanity, as well as his own convenience. Because by this point you were royally pissed at him, regarding Sybelle and Benji), it wasn’t until I sat down and held the book of you in my hands that it hit home. That I wasn’t imagining it, hallucinating you to calm or bring comfort to my fevered mind. Because I’d thought of you often. Sometimes to rally against, as to us through friction of an argument could be exciting, foreplay. The witty banter is part and parcel of our personalities. Sarcasm is us. Other times it was to imagine you close before I succumbed to the death sleep. To spoon around you, snuggle my face into your hair. The position I was want to prefer, just before we bedded down for the day. Puzzle pieces that fitted as only we could. 

It took several readings just to get past the first chapters:

\- Hard reading how David had effectively wooed you for your story, how you described how fresh and pale your skin was despite the recent…burning. Made me tear up, because I remembered all too well the milky splendour that was your flesh, the exact texture and softness of your preternatural skin against mine. Marvellous on my warm mortal form as well as my cooled vampire one. My devil. His hands on areas I’d treasured and coveted. 

\- The other reason it was hard going was how it struck my ego that you’d never told your story to me, a sympathetic ear all those occasions you could have. In hindsight I understand the logic as to why you’d pick a relative stranger to spill all to, but to myself then and alittle bit now it stuck in my throat, and made parts of me bleed alittle that already felt broken and shrivelled. I swore alot, a nervous habit and my go-to way of expressing deeply felt emotions. Fuck, shit and a plethora of variations on this theme uttered almost reverently as I poured over the pages. 

\- The last and most obvious reasons being, to hear of your traumatic past, in full graphic details. These heart felt admissions made me fully sob, and the copy I had from Marius still bears the rusty stains from my tears. I wanted to pull Andrei from these pages and protect him, knowing your significant other had possibly had many lives and reading about them was two different things. No wonder you relished hunting pirates and smugglers and others of this creed on the Night Islands surrounding seas. A cosmic balance for ones who’d stolen you from your homeland as surely as they’d taken your innocence. Amadeo was someone I could easily see in you. The playful, sure witted side of you. That so well matched my own sharp tongue.


End file.
